Come Cover Me
by Alphavolcano
Summary: Written for Xemsai day 1/7. Songfic of Nightwish's song Come Cover Me - No matter what happened, as long as he was here, nothing mattered...


**Come wet a widow's eye**

**Cover the night with your love**

The night was my sanctuary. No one could bother me during those moments, everyone was sleeping.

I was free. And powerful, thanks to the Moon that shone ever so brightly on me.

One day, though, everything changed. Not that I minded, but at first, it irritated me that someone dared to interrupt my moments of peace.

It was no longer my sanctuary, it became OUR sanctuary. Only for us. That short period in which we let our bodies follow our hollow hearts.

**Dry the rain from my beaten face**

**Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine**

The World That Never Was is covered in eternal cloud and hit by neverending rain.

I loved listening to the soothing sound of the drops falling to the ground.

With you, I could no longer hear those gentle tears of the sky. You made me hear another kind of drops, that you liked to draw directly from me.

Crimson drops and shining beads.

**Come cover me with you**

**For the thrill**

**till you will take me in**

I don't regret saying that I looked forward for the night to come.

I always waited eagerly to hear the sound of my door opening, of your footsteps coming closer.

It made me feel like a child that feverishly awaits for his birthday to come, it made me feel excited like a fool.

And I loved it with every fiber of my body.

**Come comfort me in you**

**Young love must**

**Live twice only for us**

How many people died in search for the eternal youth? It's hard to carry on an eternal life without no one to spend it with.

Nobodies live forever. I wonder how my colleagues manage to carry on, I wonder if they have someone like I do.

I considered my eternal non-life a pain. Thanks to you, I almost hope that'll never end.

**For me**

**For you**

**Time devours passion's beauty**

Days passing awfully fast, our ranks decreasing in a worrisome way. Was the end really coming?

I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to be able to feel true love: not just a ghost of emotion twirling in my chest, I wanted the burning flame that I remember feeling when I had a heart.

The grey clock in my room is watching me. Mocking me. _"See how time is running low?"_

**With me**

**With you**

**In war for the love of you**

**(Tonight any dream will do)**

I worked harder than before, doing even 3 or 4 missions in a day, pushing my self to the very limit I never wanted to cross, just to buy us more, hoping to reach sooner our goal.

The Heartless seemed too much, my power was dwindling and my will wasn't enough.

I didn't even have the strenght to dream. My rational mind was telling me that everything was unavailing. How I wanted to have a heart, just to hear it say "Don't listen to your mind, there's still hope", even if there wasn't.

**Not a word but your fine grace**

**Seduction in sleepwalker's land**

I could say that you had an hidden talent of some sorts. Even if everything around me was slowly crumbling, you managed to easily distract me and make me feel at ease.

I am not ashamed to say that I craved those moments in which I felt nothing but pleasure.

Pleasure that blinded and deafened me.

**November dressed in May on your face**

**Holding us now the lovecropper's hand**

No matter what happen, no matter what horrible disaster or overflowing catastrophes hit our world, as long as I could see you and hear your voice, everything else faded into nothing.

You managed to transform into calmness my whirling emotions.

**Come cover me with you**

**For the thrill**

**till you will take me in**

How can a man face death, without twitching? I tried hard, but I failed.

I could not see everyone fall. I could not see all the people I got to know in these years, without feeling anything.

I believe it was the first time I've ever cried during my non-life. I didn't know why. I mean the one who died... Some of them weren't even my friends. But I "felt" something shudder inside me.

**Come comfort me in you**

**Young love must**

**Live twice only for us**

Who knew you'd be the one comforting me in those moments? I always thought it'd be Lea to help me when I was in trouble, but he wasn't there.

I was there in your arms, watching with slightly reddened eyes the floating Moon out of the window.

But I didn't feel more powerful. I simply felt more vulnerable.

It wasn't the glowing heart that gave me strenght. That night my power source was the fake heartbeat I thought I could hear in your chest.

Let the time slip away, let the darkness envelope us, let the Keyblade Wielder come.

Because as long as you were there, I did not care.


End file.
